


Mercy

by Somaybelikeno



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Other, dark Luke Skywalker, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somaybelikeno/pseuds/Somaybelikeno
Summary: It’s mercy that presses his finger against the switch of his lightsaber when Luke faces his greatest test.





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry....

It’s mercy that guides his hand when the moment comes. It’s mercy that presses his finger against the switch of his lightsaber when Luke faces his greatest test.

In the Force the echoes of a suffering galaxy fades. Somewhere outside the hut a Whisper bird sings. The blue light of near dawn streams from the open door.

Luke extinguishes his sabre. The toxic green glow fades from his nephew’s tranquil face. Ben is at peace.

It’s mercy, he tells himself, as the smoke rises from the hole in the boy’s chest. Never will another Skywalker have to go through what Anakin did. Leia and Han will understand eventually.

It’s mercy.


End file.
